


Hamartia

by andpercy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Broken Shiro, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andpercy/pseuds/andpercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ha·mar·ti·a<br/>ˌhämärˈtēə / noun<br/>a fatal flaw leading to the downfall of a tragic hero<br/>example; He was his hamatria and he knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamartia

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story hoLY SHIt. soRRY FOr any errors or grammar i'll fix it i promise. iT'S ALSO RUSHED I APOLOGIZE

“You’re just a broken solider,” Keith said as he stared at the weeping man who didn’t dare to look up or respond. The Galra prince sighed at the man who tried to be strong, “I know.” The man replied back, staring at him. “Why haven’t you kill me yet?” His next reply made Keith aggravated, like the rest of course.

The prince stared in distaste, “Are you saying you’re willing to die?” Of course he was, everyone in the Galra prison wants to die. “No, I’m just asking, why didn’t you kill me? You’ve cut my face leaving a huge scar, you sent me to fight alien beasts I never knew existed, you’re now trying to give me a metal arm,” The man stood his ground as the two soldiers start to cuff him to the chair ready to amputate his arm. 

“I’m going to do anything to live.”

 

It was interesting, someone who does want to live. Someone who’s willing to fight for his life, who’s willing escape to an unbearable pain Keith’s father torture. 

Keith was about to walk away, but turned around. “Maybe I just enjoy seeing you suffer,” He replied and went out the door. He came crumbling down once he heard the heart wrenching screams of the stranger he longed to know more of. He hated him, someone who longed to fight for everything he wanted. 

Daze and distracted, everyone could tell. His father, Zarkon, snapped at him every time he tried to learn more of the male. He figured out his name was Shirogane Takashi, an Earthling who was going to explore this whole universe. 

“Why did we arrest him?” He asked every day to his father, “He was learning too much, he was in our territory of space,” He would only hear. 

 

It was until he was tired of waiting for something to happen, he began to walk down the cells and saw the guards get in a fight with a prisoner. “Let me go! Agh- I did nothing wrong! Nothing! It’s the arm!” The familiar voice screamed as he slammed the bionic arm across the guards face.

He saw Shiro suffer with his arm being untamed as the boy was stuck in fear, what could he done? It was as if the arm was the brain, and not the actual man. “Stop!” Keith intruded the fight which lead to everything being silent you could hear a pin drop. Shiro stared helplessly at the prince. “Take him back to the lab, control his arm, I expected better of you.”

“No! Wait Please tell me why are you doing this!” Shiro got cut off as the guard dragged him by the wrist the lab, he looked like a scared boy not wanting to be toyed, just wanted to be safe. Keith’s heart ached at the sight of Shiro being safe, “I shouldn’t…” He murmured as he walked away again to the screams of Shiro’s torment and the rest of the prisoners screams of mercy and forgiveness. 

Later the night Keith saw Shiro shoved into his cell, leaving Keith to carefully sneak his way toward the door. He carefully place his hand against the lock and watch it snap open, “You!” Shiro looked up from his place ready to scream, but was shushed. “You’re strange,” Keith spoke up, sitting in front of Shiro. “Huh, that’s how the prince will remember me, strange bionic arm human,” Shiro joked, sitting up straight staring at the Prince. 

“Why do you want to live? Everyone here wants to die, you’ve almost died several times.”

“I’m here, I’m breathing, I’m not giving up, I can still accomplish my escape.”

“You lost your arm, you can never do anything normal or right again, you have scars all across your body! Your face! You’ve been losing your sanity ever since you joined, and you haven’t given up yet?” Keith snapped, grabbing the collar of Shiro’s shirt. 

“That’s my hamartia, I don’t give up,” Shiro laughed at that.

“Hamartia? What the hell is that?!” Keith snapped, shoving Shiro away. The male looked at him with a glimpse of heartbreak in his eye and said, “The hero’s tragic flaw. My tragic flaw, my downfall, why I’ll die.” Keith felt something in him snap, grabbing the man again. 

His eyes stared deeply into the other, “Are you afraid of me?” Keith spoke with his yellows glaring down at Shiro’s pupil being dilated. “No,” Shiro spoke up, slowly bringing up his hands to Keith, “You should be.” 

Shiro cocked his head, “Why? Afraid of a prince who I hold hands with and looks like a purple cat?” Keith eyes widen and shoved Shiro down on the ground. “You act as if I’m the villain.”

“You locked me up, you prisoned me, I did nothing, but just stay with my friends as we discovered something on the moon.”

Keith’s anger snapped, “You act like you’re the hero! You never were! You’re just a lab rat! A broken solider who won’t fight anymore! You’re the worse! You are the villain.” He screamed in Shiro’s face. 

“I know.”

The Galra Prince looked at Shiro confused sitting up, he admits he was, no, that he is a villain.

“Why are y-,” Keith was going to ask, “Why are you here?” Shiro interrupted. His eyes glare down at Keith as he sat up, pulling Keith’s hands away his shirt. The smaller male stuttered and just then kept quiet. “No reply? It’s okay. You should leave, it’s probably late.” Shiro spoke up, laying down.

This tend to go on for months every night where they were ending up to bond closer and closer to the point Keith longed for Shiro, he longed to be with him in many ways and where they both were safe. Where he could hold his hand in a home not in a jail cell, where he could stay the whole night with him, not have to watch out for guards the whole night.

“Father, will we ever release some of the prisoners?” Keith asked as he placed his silk cape on him and his eyes match the gold and red fabric on him. “Release? We’ll turn them into something!” 

“Like what?” He gasped and looked at his father with fear. “Weapons, there this one boy that you defiantly know of, Shirogane? He would be a great weapon! He has a metal arm, that metal arm can do so many things wait until you see! He can wipe a fleet of men in a second! He’ll be used next week when we go against the next planet! ” Zarkon yelled in amazement, putting on his helmet. 

Keith looked worried, “You’re going to use him?” “Of course! He’s a monster!” He flinched at that term, “Well, I’ll leave you be.” Keith spoke and left.

He sprinted towards the jail cell, and getting in to see Shiro stare at his glowing arm. “You have to escape now,” Keith murmured as he grabbed Shiro’s face between his palms, “Please, I’ll help you escape.” Shiro’s eyes widened as he looked shocked and confused at what was happening. “Why?” He muttered, “My father is going to use you as a weapon, make you a murderer, destruction,” Keith said about to cry, “Please let me help you escape.”

“How?” Shiro asked, looking at him, “Run.”  
So they did, they ran past the guards, they ran down the corridors where his father will see his son help a prisoner escape. They ran till they were out of breath and out of sight. Gladly that meant they were near the escape pods. Shiro looked at Keith, “I-I love you, please come with me,” He said. Keith’s yellow orb liked eyes began to water, “I can’t, I can’t! I love you too, but I can’t. You’re gonna have to go and forget me,” 

“What?” 

“Forget me and go! Live a safe life! Be free!”

“You can’t just say that!”

It was when Shiro grabbed Keith, quickly leaning in. Everything felt like an awake dream with their lips crashing onto each other, it was the two longed for ever since they met. Once Shiro pulled away, Keith was whining at the sudden disappearance of his lips. 

Keith looked up at Shiro, staring at him. “Hamartia, you’re hamartia is not giving up, and I hate it.” Shiro smiled, “But now is the time to give up!” “Keith wai-“ 

SMACK!

“It’s for love.” Keith murmured at the collapsed man in his arm, everything was rushed when he heard the guards voice. He quickly dragged the boy to the pod, and tossed him in there. “I love you,” Keith whispered and placed a kiss on the boy’s forehead. “I’ll see you soon…”

 

It was the middle of the day with the crew of Voltron where Shiro was laughing at Hunk’s joke and Keith couldn’t stop staring at Shiro, he knew he couldn’t remember him in this form, it was how it was to be. Keith tried his best to hold back his tears, whispering something to himself.

“You’re my hamartia, and I hate it." 

**Author's Note:**

> hAh im in debate of continuing this into a chapter story or a one shot, leave a review and criticism!!


End file.
